


На разных языках

by tinuvielf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Само слово — «трахаться»… Оно не вызывало ничего, кроме отвращения.Беты: Kyokka Suigetsu, Mazoji siksnosparneПубликация на других ресурсах: Разрешено только в виде ссылкиПримечания автора: Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017





	На разных языках

— Ну? — многозначительно-вкрадчиво поинтересовалась Изабель, когда из тренировочного зала ушли последние посторонние, и они остались наконец втроём: она, Алек и Джейс. — Ты ничего не хочешь нам рассказать?

Весь её вид говорил о том, что сестра уже настроилась на изобилующий, как минимум эротическими подробностями, рассказ, и Алека передёрнуло. Сделав вид, что не услышал вопроса, он с ещё большим усердием принялся колотить боксёрскую грушу.

— Из, не наседай, — наставительно сказал Джейс, опуская шест, и та надула губы.

— Ну как, как тут не наседать? Разве тебе не интересно, как наш любимый старший братик наконец устраивает свою личную жизнь?

Алека снова передёрнуло. Подробности его личной жизни с Магнусом — последнее, во что он стал бы посвящать свою семью. Даже Изабель с Джейсом. Тем более Изабель с Джейсом. Причины для этого были не просто очевидны, они сразу же бросались в глаза, и Алек никак не мог взять в толк, почему Из до сих пор от него не отстала. Или, что более вероятно, она прекрасно всё понимала и прекрасно же притворялась.

— Знаешь, иногда мне знаний и о твоей личной жизни бывает чересчур.

— Эй! Я всего лишь не делаю из этого великую тайну, а вам что, так сложно порадоваться за меня?

— Да за тебя устаёшь радоваться — новый парень каждую неделю, — вздохнул Алек и заработал сердитый взгляд.

— И честно, Из — уж извини, Алек! — я как-то не горю желанием знать, как они там трахаются.

— Конечно, тебя ведь только собственный трах и интересует, да, Джейс? — едко отозвалась Изабель, сворачивая в кольцо свой тренировочный кнут.

Они уже уставились друг на друга, примериваясь к следующим подколкам, когда Алек, сделав глубокий вдох, вмешался:

— Мы не трахаемся.

И мгновенно воцарилась такая идеальная тишина, которой даже Элдертри на совещаниях не всегда удавалось добиться. Изабель и Джейс уставились на него с практически одинаковым выражением непонимания и недоверия, и если до этого момента Алек ещё как-то терпел их приставания, то сейчас его чаша терпения окончательно переполнилась. Во-первых, чем он занимался с Магнусом, это исключительно его дело, и ему решать, с кем делиться и делиться ли вообще. Во-вторых, само слово — «трахаться»… Оно не вызывало ничего, кроме отвращения.

— Серьёзно, что ли?

— Мы с Магнусом не трахаемся, — с нажимом повторил он, закипая, и Изабель не выдержала.

— Лжец! Ты же сам говорил, что вы переспали!

— Я ничего такого тебе не говорил, — отрезал Алек, как ни в чём ни бывало, припомнив однако тот самый разговор. Тогда он многозначительно промолчал в ответ на прямой вопрос Иззи, счастье, что его молчание можно истолковать двояко. — Ты же знаешь, что я не вру, Из.

— Признайся, ты просто стесняешься нам рассказывать, — возмущённая Изабель скрестила руки на груди, показывая, что отступать не собирается. Покосившись на неё, Джейс в свою очередь предостерегающе поднял ладони вверх и бочком отодвинулся в сторону, типа, он не с ней. — Предатель, — прошипела та, заметив его движение.

— Ладно, ты права. Я не из тех, кто в принципе любит об этом распространяться, но сейчас речь о другом. Я уже устал повторять, Изабель — мы с Магнусом не трахаемся. Точка. Хватит приставать ко мне с такими расспросами, ты зря теряешь время.

Закатив глаза, Джейс неожиданно покладисто сказал:

— Ладно, — и направился к выходу, по пути вернув шест на стойку. Проходя мимо, он в знак поддержки хлопнул Алека по плечу. — Не верю, что говорю это, но вы только слишком не затягивайте, окей? С горячими штучками лучше поторопиться.

— Спасибо, учту, — скривившись, машинально согласился Алек, а про себя подумал, что уж вот такому совету он вряд ли последует. Во-первых, поздно, а во-вторых, у них с Магнусом всё с самого начала развивалось иначе, чтобы просто с разбегу прыгнуть в постель. Правда, Алек в конце концов сорвался и буквально завалил его, но, если забыть об этом, они всё же достаточно хорошо успели узнать друг друга. Успели полюбить.

Оставшись наедине с Изабель, сердито хмурившейся и не собиравшейся его отпускать, Алек вздохнул и ответил таким же тяжёлым взглядом.

— Что?

— Ты — лжец.

— Ни капли. Это ты почему-то вбила себе в голову, что мы трахнулись, и не хочешь меня услышать. Не заставляй меня повторять по слогам.

— Из! — крикнул из коридора Джейс, и та, сердито хмыкнув, ткнула Алека пальцем в грудь.

— Да хоть по буквам проговори. Алек, ты дурак. Я же просто хотела за тебя порадоваться.

— Изабель! — протянул Джейс тем самым противным тоном, от которого хотелось не послушаться его, а врезать как следует. — Пошли уже, оставь ты его в покое.

Гордо вздёрнув нос, Изабель с видом оскорблённого в лучших чувствах человека зашагала к двери, и Алек, проклиная себя за то, что в очередной раз попался на эту уловку, позвал:

— Из! Из, слушай, я ведь уже…

— А если между вами до сих пор ничего не было, — в дверях Изабель вдруг обернулась, и её полное праведного гнева личико внезапно приобрело шкодливое выражение, — то ты ещё больший дурак, чем я думала! — закончила она уже в коридоре, и дверь, негодующе хлопнув, поставила жирную точку в её речи.

Уже в гордом одиночестве Алек сплюнул и с большим облегчением выдохнул. Сестра, конечно, подуется на него день-два, но отойдёт. Ему и так ужасно повезло отделаться малой кровью: обычно Изабель прилеплялась с настойчивостью пиявки и не останавливалась, пока не получала своего.

От сердца отлегло ненадолго. Вместо того чтобы вернуться к прерванной тренировке, Алек обхватил боксёрскую грушу руками и задумчиво прижался к ней щекой. Он сумел отбиться от любопытства Изабель лишь на какое-то, совсем короткое время, и вообще, скоро их с Магнусом отношения перейдут уже на ту стадию, когда глупо будет отрицать секс. Всё равно все узнают, Изабель станет сплетничать с кем-нибудь про них, вроде и смысла оттягивать неизбежное никакого нет. Возможно, Алек и сознался бы, прояви Изабель с Джейсом хоть толику уважения к его чувствам, но они выбрали для их отношений с Магнусом слово «трахаться», а это было совсем не то, что Алек хотел услышать.

— Александр?

Не поверив своим ушам, Алек обернулся и действительно увидел в застывшего в других дверях Магнуса. Тот улыбался, но натужно, а пальцами нервно вцепился в дверной косяк, и на какую-то секунду Алек почувствовал себя так, будто его только что поймали на измене.

— Я не помешал? — с холодной и независимой улыбкой поинтересовался Магнус, и Алек лихорадочно начал соображать, в какой момент он появился здесь, что слышал, видел и что подумал.

Зато теперь стало понятно, почему так быстро сбежала Изабель.

— Нет, конечно нет. Или ты о том, что сейчас здесь было? — позабыв спросить, что Магнус делал в такое время в Институте (вроде же совещание по поискам Валентина должно было состояться завтра? Или всё-таки сегодня?), Алек инстинктивно начал оправдываться. Даже блёстки на волосах Магнуса мерцали как-то обвинительно, сам он плотно сжимал губы, не обиженно, но близко к тому. Кто бы мог подумать, что его это так заденет. — Магнус, брось, это же Изабель. Ты же не хуже меня знаешь, какая она любопытная. У них с Клэри, видимо, просто закончились темы для сплетен…

— Ты сказал, что мы не спали друг с другом, — уточнил Магнус ледяным тоном и замолчал, так оскорблено вскинув подбородок, что Алек, двинувшийся было к нему, остановился, не закончив движения.

Чёрт возьми, его эти слова по-настоящему задели, и Алек понимал почему. Он совсем не думал, что ложь, предназначавшуюся для сестры и Джейса, услышит кто-то другой и что этот кто-то — будет Магнус, поэтому так напирал на свою… непогрешимость. Да Алеку просто нужно было поставить зарвавшихся близких на место и выторговать себе немного времени без их пошлых шуточек.

А Магнус понял всё неправильно. И, когда тот сердито сверкнул на него глазами, Алек торопливо заметил:

— Я сказал, что мы не трахаемся, если быть точным.

— Это сути не меняет.

— Меняет, Магнус. Потому что «трахаться» — это когда отношения длятся всего одну ночь или когда оба партнёра ни во что друг друга не ставят. Это абсолютно не то, что я к тебе чувствую, — набравшись смелости, он нежно коснулся его щеки, и Магнус издал судорожный вздох, понемногу расслабляясь, но смотрел он по-прежнему напряжённо, не веря. Видеть это было невыносимо, и Алек торопливо закончил: — Мы занимались любовью. Для меня тут большая разница.

С минуту, наверное, Магнус молчал, осмысливая и взвешивая его слова; Алек всё это время ждал не менее напряжённо, покрываясь холодным потом, гадая, достаточно ли его слов или извиняться придётся ещё очень долго. Знал бы, что так будет… а всё равно поступил бы точно так же.

— Как это… — с расстановкой начал тот, — старомодно.

— Ну, — у Алека внезапно пересохло во рту. — Как есть.

— И романтично, — закончил Магнус и, кротко улыбаясь, наконец поднял на него глаза. В них плескалось теперь виноватое смущение.

— Магнус, ты ведь не подумал, будто я собирался скрывать наши отношения? — Алек поражённо выдохнул, когда тот виновато опустил взгляд. — Чёрт, ты и в самом деле так подумал.

— На какой-то миг, всего лишь на какой-то миг, Александр, и я ужасно раскаиваюсь.

— Магнус, — перебил его Алек, и тот беспомощно замолчал, глядя на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц совсем уж расстроенно. — Поверь, если бы я действительно относился к нам несерьёзно, ты бы сразу это понял. Но ты по-настоящему дорог мне. Дорог как никто другой, и то, что происходит между нами… я не хочу, чтобы это обсуждалось, как нечто достойное насмешки или шутки. Просто я слишком хорошо знаю Изабель, она горазда на такие подколки, которые вроде и добрые, а вроде и нет. Я не хочу этого. Да, они узнают, но позже, когда желание поприкалываться пройдёт. Для тебя это может звучать глупо, Магнус, я понимаю, с твоим-то опытом, но для меня это важно. Мы важны.

— Александр… — голос Магнуса прозвучал немного удивлённо, — ты что, защищаешь меня от пересудов?

— Ну да. А что не так?

Тот усмехнулся с заметной грустью:

— Нет, просто… так непривычно, когда кто-то делает это для меня. Прежде со мной всё происходило наоборот.

Сообразив, о чём именно он говорил, Алек потянул его в свои объятия, и Магнус покорно повиновался, ласково, нежно коснувшись губами ключицы. Это всё ещё казалось невозможным: вроде бы у Магнуса столько опыта, он столько пережил, но почему-то слишком часто удивлялся тем простым вещам, которые Алек делал для него. Всякий раз, когда такое происходило, Алек готов был собственноручно воскресить и уничтожить всех тех, кто был с Магнусом до него, но ничего не смог ему дать, никакой толики счастья.

— Осторожно, — попросил он, когда Магнус прижался к нему всем телом, потёрся носом о разгорячённую кожу. Его чуть отросшая щетина царапалась, но по-особенному приятно. Алек не променял бы это ощущение даже на самые роскошные ласки. — Я только после тренировки, весь мокрый и потный.

— Да, я заметил.

— Испачкаешься. Лучше подожди немного, пока я схожу в душ.

Тот поднял голову, глядя лукаво и томно, и Алек едва подавил возникшую тут же дрожь вожделения, почти моментально плавясь до того состояния, в котором он был согласен и готов на всё. В такие моменты его переставало волновать даже, видит ли их кто-нибудь или нет.

— Я был бы не против сходить туда вместе с тобой, — дохнул Магнус ему в шею и с готовностью подставил для поцелуя губы, в которые Алек с жадностью впился, рукой цепляясь в его бедро в почти безумной попытке буквально вжать его в себя. Времени с Магнусом наедине ему всегда было мало. Самого Магнуса было очень мало. — Хочу заняться с тобой любовью, — прошептал он абсолютно провокационно, и Алек едва ли не зарычал, сгребая его в охапку и нетвёрдым шагом направляясь в коридор, который вёл к душевым.

Снаружи, наблюдая за происходившим в тренировочном зале через приоткрытую дверь, Изабель с широкой улыбкой довольно протянула:

— Лжец.


End file.
